User blog:Cqm/My Contributions
This is to be a blog of my notable contributions, as requested when Dryuuu sysopped me. I have to say I'm flattered by the leap of faith considering my edit count and the time I've spent here so far, but I'm more than willing to make good use of the tools. My contributions can be seen . A log of actions such as blocks, deletes, etc. can be seen . If there is something that you see on there that you feel I should have mentioned, I encourage you to bring it up. I normally add edit summaries to anything I do (it's set up in my preferences to request one) but occasionally it may slip my mind. Please note, I may not always update this blog as soon as I do something, although I will endeavour to do so as soon as possible. Alterations to Special:Chat * Created MediaWiki:Chat.js (and accidentally created MediaWiki/Chat.js) to allow a chat header to be implemented, along with the ability to introduce any future scripts that may be desired. * Created MediaWiki:Chat.js/load.js. This imports MediaWiki:Chat.js as well as any personal alterations you may have made to Special:Chat through your personal chat.css or chat.js. * Created MediaWiki:Chat-edit-count. Due to the stupid way wikia works, this last page is required to import the load.js which finally allows any alterations to the chat to be implemented. If you see any bugs or have any questions about these new features leave me a comment. 16:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Timebar Some of you may have noticed the timebar hovering up there next to wikia's various links to other wikis. Should you click on it you will purge the page, something like refreshing, but useful for checking to see if you have fixed a template correctly. It's not the best colour at the moment, so I'm looking for a way to turn it white. 17:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage I removed the tooltip from the "Welcome to the Merlin Wiki" header on the mainpage. This was done primarily due to the expandable menu being largely unreadable due to it conflicting with the advert immediately to the right of it. Why have something you can't actually use properly. I believe it is possible to remove that particular advert, but it comes at a price of some sort of video advertising in another place. As a secondary point, the header links to the Community page which should contain everything that tooltip contained. 22:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Resignation With respect, I feel I should have never accepted such tools in a community I knew so little about. I am a strong believer that an admin should be accepted by the community before even considering a nomination for the tools, and here I have broken that belief. Many of my edits were too bold and should have been discussed before implementation, such as the alteration to the code on the Community page. Such a focal point should not be played with indiscriminately, and I apologise for hurting anyone's feelings. For the most part, my edits to that page were converting URLs to wiki mark-up, it reduces the size of the page and makes it load faster. Unfortunately, there were so many URLs present a few were missed here and there, disrupting the page. I will still say the edits were with the best intentions - you will see is now empty, as is to the best of my ability. I left a forum open on community central asking about how to clear the remaining double redirects, implement the advice given there if you wish. I have also created [[Template:FromTV], designed to prevent copyright infringement, although it is lacking who the copyright holder is. A surprisingly hard snippet of information to find with a google search. An editor is only as good as thier edits, and I always strive for mine to be as good as I can make them. I will leave with some advice though. Community talks about how all editors should be equal - a fundamental pillar of wiki editing, yet there is a substantial class difference built up between those with admin tools and those without. Protecting the page is a necessary measure, yes, but at a glance the community itself has little say in how the wiki is run. If you do not see what I mean, take a look at the tooltip labelled "Admin info". Each admin is discussed in detail, and why? Because their contributions are better than others? Because they founded or are responsible for various schemes on the wiki? The concept defies what I feel wiki's are about. On my home wiki, I am not an admin, and have no real need for the tools with the current set of admins either. Perhaps I tried to change this wiki to what I feel a wiki should be from the experience I have, disrupting the status quo in the process. I can only apologise for my actions, and hope I leave on good terms. Farewell, 12:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts